


First Love

by KennaxVal



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: ximena/main character





	First Love

Ellie’s whole world was coming apart.

First, there was a sick feeling knowing that she was essentially a criminal now. And even, if by some miracle, she didn’t get caught, there was the fact that her “extracurricular” activities took a lot of her time away from school. The odds weren’t looking good that Ellie would even graduate, let alone make Valedictorian. 

Now, she had to deal with the alienation from the two people she cared about most: her dad and her best friend, Riya. They were both worried about her and with good reason. And why did she throw her life away? For Logan; the cute guy who represented all the freedom she wanted for herself. The only thing is that none of it was real. Colt just told Ellie that Logan targeted her to get an insight into the investigation against the Mercy Park Crew. Now Ellie had no one.

When she walked outside, Ellie tried her best to shut off the world around her. But the smell of the nearby dumpster, the sound of distant sirens, and the glare of street lights reminded her that she was in a completely different world. 

‘Mom,’ Ellie thought to herself, ‘I’m so sorry. I know you must be ashamed of me, and now everything I have is gone. I can’t do this alone.’

And just then, a strong hand gripped her shoulder. Even before turning around, Ellie knew it was Ximena who, at 6’ 4” was the gentlest giant Ellie had ever encountered. Not to mention the most beautiful. When Ellie first meet the gang, she put aside her attraction to Ximena since she was with Logan. But that was over and now she couldn’t help but notice the way Ximena’s clothes fit around her large muscles, her clear complexion and most importantly, that smile which radiated a comforting warmth. 

“I was going out for a drive, Ellie. Wanna tag along?”

Something stirred inside the young woman at the suggestion. Ellie was still feeling down, but spending time with Ximena sounded like the best thing she could do. Ellie had to admit to herself that this beautiful giant of a woman was the one person she felt like she could trust. She didn’t know why, but Ellie reached out for Ximena’s hand and felt a jolt of electricity course through her body. Despite her attraction, Ellie always thought of Ximena as nothing more than a crush. It was Logan that she’d established a relationship with; such as it was.

Ximena smiled at Ellie and the young woman felt her cheeks heat up at her friend’s cheery face. And so, hand-in-hand, the two of them walked to Ximena’s car and took off into the night.

“So, are we going anywhere in particular?” Ellie asked after a few moments of silence.

Ximena looked back at her and playfully rolled her eyes. “You mean to tell me you actually thought I had somewhere to go?” This time it was Ximena reaching out for Ellie’s hand. The young woman fought hard to control her heavy breathing as her companion continued. “Ellie, I know you’re going through a lot and… I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to be here for you. I thought maybe you and I could have some alone time. Do whatever and go wherever you want.”

The pain of recent events seemed to melt away. For the first time, Ellie didn’t feel like she was being led around. It may not have seemed like a big deal, but Ximena just gave Ellie the one thing she desired above all: a choice.

“Um, maybe we could go to Venice Beach. I know it’s closed now, but I bet we could sneak in and just be around each other.” Ellie bit her bottom lip, unsure of what she was about to say next, but gathered her courage. “I like you, Ximena. You always make me feel better when we’re together and I’m honestly excited for some alone time with you.”

Ellie’s heart fluttered as she saw Ximena’s cheeks turn a pinkish hue. “I like you too, Ellie. You’re a good… friend. Perhaps a night on the beach will be just what we both need.”

***

It was unusually clear for a night in Los Angeles with the stars in full view and moonlight accentuating the soft features of Ximena’s face and sparkling in her eye. For the moment, Ellie was very happy.

They spent some time walking along the shore and talking about anything that would get Ellie’s mind off the past few weeks. Ximena even managed to make the young woman laugh a few times. Then Ellie followed Ximena to a nearby bench and sighed contently as they wrapped their arms around each other.

“Thank you for tonight, X. I really needed this.”

Another surge of energy made Ellie’s heart race as Ximena kissed the top of her head. It was quick and seemingly innocent, yet Ellie found herself wondering if it might mean something more. Hoping even.

“Oh, Ellie, I’m sorry,” Ximena pulled away as if she could tell what the young woman was thinking, “I didn’t mean to be so forward. I know you love Logan and I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your happiness.”

And that’s when it finally hit her. Ellie was in love with Ximena. The whole time she thought of the gentle giant as a crush, but she was confused. Logan was the crush, and Ximena was the love of her life. 

With tears in her eyes, Ellie cupped Ximena’s face and leaned in until their lips were agonizingly close.

“The only way you could get in the way of my happiness is if you were out of my life. Logan and I are through, which means I can pursue my true love.”

Slowly, Ellie leaned further in, feeling her heart ready to burst out of her chest until finally her lips softly pressed against Ximena’s. Both women clutched onto each other refusing to let go. None of Ellie’s problems were solved that night, but her strength was renewed and she vowed to press on, silently thanking her mother for sending the women she loves into her life.


End file.
